Numerous investigators have reported the use of solid supports such as hydrated silicas or aluminas as reactive supports for various halides such as silicon tetrachloride to produce a solid having more reactive sites which will react with organic molecules used as partitioning agents in chromatographic separations. These partitioning agents are usually materials having hydroxyl, amine, thiol, amido, or carboxyl moieties.
The prior art bonded packings have been difficult to prepare since in many instances the by-products of the bonding reaction contaminate the packing, requiring many washings, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bonded column packing having high temperature stability, high pH stability (through the ability to bond pH stable partitioning agents to the activated solid support), no contamination by side products, and one capable of varying the degree of partitioning agent content. In addition it is advantageous that the unsatisfied active sites of the support can be deactivated prior to final use as by adding a simple alcohol or the like.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the following specification and claims are directed.